


A Wasted Wish

by kimmyjarl



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Dark, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmyjarl/pseuds/kimmyjarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raditz is dead. Vegeta heard him die, one year away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wasted Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dark Serapha's From Canon to Fanon challenge. I'm quoting a scene in the anime, and then I take it... somewhere else.

I'm getting old. Me, Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans, is getting old.

I can feel it, deep in my bones.

On this ridiculously soft planet, with its soft trees and round pink flowers. In front of this fire – I'm old.

“Raditz stinks.”

Nappa, large and looming beside me, summons it up.

“What an idiot,” I say. I can hear the disgust in my own voice. “How could he let himself be beaten by men with such low fighting powers?”

“I don't know,” Nappa says. “Should we go destroy those Earthlings?”

“I don't think so.” I take a bite from the meat I'm holding. “But then again, I guess... we could.”

“Are you thinking about what Raditz said?”

“Exactly. Those dragonballs caught my interest. Just think about it, Nappa. If we could get our hands on those seven dragonballs, then we could wish for anything we wanted.”

One wish. Any wish, granted. I have to laugh. It's like a story for children.

I'm standing, the meat tossed to the ground, next to the carcass it used to belong to.

The garbage.

Any wish.

I'm getting old.

Once, I would have tortured the garbage. I would have ripped its arm off and eaten it in front of his screaming eyes and his screaming mouth. Once, I was a boy.

Now I just eat because I'm hungry.

“So,” Nappa says. “Should we wish Raditz back to-”

“No,” I interrupt, fast and sharp. “That would be a wasted wish.”

Such a power, up for the grasping. Nothing is set in this universe, and there are no gods, and no one who know Frieza like I do would ever pray to him.

I laugh again.

Nothing is set.

A story for children.

Nappa is glaring at me, like I wasn't saying what he'd expected. Glaring like I had betrayed him.

Well, it's easy for Nappa, isn't it? Our people died, the whole planet died, but Nappa still gets his orders from me, from his prince. He's killed and killed and done little else, and he's always had his place. Beneath royalty, above second class. Very set in his ways, that's how Nappa is. And I can trust him, because without me, he would be nothing.

And Nappa trusts me, because Nappa is a fool.

“A wasted wish?” Nappa mutters.

I find myself on the very soft ground, with Nappa on top of me.

“Nappa, what do you think you're doing?”

Nappa's breath is rank as he hisses in my ear. “You think I couldn't hear you, you and Raditz. What you did together. After every battle, you let him have you. On your back, on your knees. You let Raditz fuck you.”

“So what?” Of course he knew. Not like we were hiding. Not like I cared one way or the other.

“Raditz did this,” Nappa says, and kisses me.

Ridiculous.

Does he think it's something I need, now that Raditz is gone?

Raditz. Today I listened while he died, one year away. He fought like a fool, riled up – perhaps – by the unexpected resistance. And made foolish by shame – perhaps – by the disappointment his brother turned out to be. Raditz was so sure he would win, but then so was I. His opponents put up some resistance, but their powers had still been so much less. How could Raditz do anything but win?

How could he?

Nappa is on his knees, his hand flat on my chest. He pushes down the front of his pants, and his penis springs free, large and gnarled with veins. He starts tugging at my pants. I can stop him. Now.

Or now.

He was proud, Raditz. That's how he had been. So sure of himself, of his people... and his brother. He wasn't wrong about Kakarott, as it turned out to be. The brother might have been a traitor, but not weak and not a coward.

Raditz could still be proud.

“Raditz did this,” Nappa hisses, and pushes inside me.

The sky is filled with smoke. Pillars of smoke rises from every side. We have burned this place, Nappa and me.

Nappa is fucking me now, with anger. Nappa has never been patient, but he was often surrounded by a sort of contentment when he went about his business, and calm when he killed. He didn't often get angry, but when he did he lost his thoughts and his mind. And yes, sometimes Raditz had taken me with anger and sometimes I had done the same to him.

And sometimes... not.

It didn't last long. Nappa keeps on for awhile, and then he comes inside of me. He pulls away and stands up. Wipes his dick down, with his hand, and straightens his clothing.

I get to my feet. I'm bleeding, and I pull the pants back up. I'm looking down, thinking. The outline of my erection is clearly visible beneath the thin material. I think for awhile about rubbing myself to completion, and I think for awhile about killing Nappa.

There he stands, big and stupid and angry. It's easy for Nappa. He thinks that whatever I allowed him to do... I allowed him to do. Well, it could wait.

Everything could wait.

One wish.

Any wish.

Maybe I wasn't as old as I thought.

“It's time,” I say to Nappa.

I walk to the shuttle, which looks odd and alien in this world, nestling on a bed of green and pink. I should be used to it by now, all the places I've been, but the shuttle never looks right unless it's in space.

Nappa hasn't moved. He glares at me, his thick arms crossed over his chest. Filled with resentment.

Betrayed him, have I?

I turn to the shuttle, smiling all the while. I slap my palm over the plaque that allows the door to open.

It's white and silent inside. This is where I'll be for the next year.

And space would be all around.

And nothing is set, and there are no gods, and no one who knew Frieza would ever mistake him for one.

I turn toward Nappa, and smiles.

“Let's go,” I say. “And hurry, my friend. We have a wish to waste.”


End file.
